


Mending Iron by Scrawlingcomet [PODFIC]

by Intergalactic_Octopus



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alcohol, Audio Format: MP3, Blood, Canonical Character Death, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Gore, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intergalactic_Octopus/pseuds/Intergalactic_Octopus
Summary: Summery from Original Fic:It takes time to mend things. It's tiring to always be tough and flawless, sometimes there are cracks. Proper structure and care is needed. The Iron Lady and The Iron Bull will help mend each other.





	Mending Iron by Scrawlingcomet [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrawlingcomet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrawlingcomet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mending Iron](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840448) by [scrawlingcomet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrawlingcomet/pseuds/scrawlingcomet). 



> I took. So long. To do this! But in my defense. My family is nosy!

****

 

**Title** : Mending Iron - Chapter 1: Keep out the Cold

**Author:** Scawlingcomet

**Read by** : Intergalactic_octopus

**Length** : 10:40

**Format** : MP3

**Cover Art** : Intergalactic_octopus

[ **Right Click Save to Download, or Click To Listen on Mobile** ](http://www.dbwansel.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/03/Chapter-1.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> BG Music from http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blear_Moon/Town_of_Two_Houses/Cold_Summer_Landscape
> 
> Sound Effects:  
> Snow/Wind Sound/ Frozen Wastes  
> tabletopaudio.com  
> https://tabletopaudio.com/download.php?downld_file=31_Frozen_Wastes.mp3
> 
> Fire- Youtube Sound Library  
> Used under CC


End file.
